Throughout the centuries, different methods for propelling a vehicle have been discovered and used. For many vehicles, the Internal Combustion Engine is the current engine of choice. In the Internal Combustion Engine, the reciprocating motion generated by the linear movement of one or more pistons is converted to the rotational motion with the help of a crankshaft assembly. The gasoline used as fuel is converted into motion by the engine. The engine burns the gasoline inside the vehicle using a four stoke combustion cycle.
With the diminishing fossil fuel resources, the increase in energy costs, and the environmental concerns, engines using alternate energy sources such as bio-fuel, solar power, wind power, etc. are being developed. The present invention uses the force of magnetism to power an automobile.